1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electromagnetic relay, more particularly to an electromagnetic relay which is capable of reducing the number of man-hours in assembling processes.
2. Description of the Conventional Art
As is well known in the art, an electromagnetic relay is a device to open and close a main power supply side circuit and a load side circuit.
FIG. 1 is a sectional view illustrating an electromagnetic relay in accordance with the conventional art, and FIG. 2 is an exploded view illustrating a main part of FIG. 1.
As shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, the conventional electromagnetic relay includes a contact part 10, and a driving part 30 configured to open and close the contact part 10.
The contact part 10 includes a housing 11, a fixed contact 15 fixedly disposed at the housing 11, and a movable contact 21 configured to be in contact with or separated from the fixed contact 15.
The driving part 30 includes a coil 41, a yoke 51 disposed around the coil 41 to form a magnetic path, a fixed core 61 disposed within the coil 41, a movable core 71 disposed to be close to or be separated from the fixed core 61, a shaft 81 having one end connected to the movable core 71 and another end connected to the movable contact 21, and a restoration spring 91 configured to return the movable core 71 to its initial position.
The bobbin 45 is provided within inner, upper and lower sides of the coil 41.
The fixed core 61 is inserted to the bobbin 45.
The fixed core 61 forms a magnetic path together with the yoke 51.
The shaft 81 is inserted into the fixed core 61 so as to be relatively movable with respect to the fixed core 61.
The movable contact 21 is connected to one end of the shaft 81 so as to be relatively movable with respect to the shaft 81.
A compression spring 25, configured to apply pressure against the movable contact 21 to elastically contact with the fixed contact 15, is provided at an end of the shaft 81.
An arc protector 93, configured to protect the components from an arc generated from the fixed contact 15 and the movable contact 21, is provided at a lower inner portion of the housing 11.
The housing 11 is configured to be open at its lower side.
The arc protector 93 is coupled to a lower inner portion of the housing 11 so as to shield the opening portion of the housing 11.
A protrusion 95, configured to accommodate therein the compression spring 25, is provided at a central portion of the protector 93.
A buffering rubber 97 is provided at a lower portion of the compression spring 25.
A washer 98 is disposed on an upper portion of the buffering rubber 97.
However, in such a conventional electromagnetic relay, since the buffering rubber 97 is coupled within the protrusion 95 and the compression spring 25 is disposed on the upper portion of the buffering rubber 97, a gap may be formed at the buffering rubber 97, thereby the elastic support of the compression spring 25 may be inadequate and insufficient.
Further, use of the buffering rubber 97 causes increase in components and as the size of the buffering rubber 97 is relatively small, it is not easy to handle thereof so that a relatively large number of man-hours are required in assembling processes.